


maneuvering

by dottie tumblr drabbles (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Hammocks, M/M, POV Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie%20tumblr%20drabbles
Summary: DBAKEIRO ASKED:So roydick prompt, I would love to see your take on this idiots+Lian trying to cuddle in a hammock without falling (based on personal experience, it is an Herculean task but manageable for an acrobat) ...have fun and thank you.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	maneuvering

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much!! it’s been a long ass time since I saw a hammock, much less laid in one, so I hope this experience is like. at all realistic lol.

“Okay,” Roy says, standing beside Dick in front of the hammock. “I know how to do this.”

“We’re going to fall, daddy,” Lian says, leaning back a little in his arms. Dick high fives her, because he’s only been saying that for the past fifteen minutes.

“We aren’t going to fall, you two just don’t want to admit I’m awesome.”

“You’re awesome,” Dick says dryly. “Can we go cuddle on the bed now? That would be way more comfy than this.”

“Hush, naysayer. This is going to be great. I’ll lay down first, then you’ll put Lian on my chest, and you’ll climb in. Carefully.”

Amused, he rolls his eyes dramatically. “Why are you laying down first? Why can’t I?”

“For one thing, I’m taller than you—”

“ _By literally one single inch—_ ”

Roy continues like he wasn’t interrupted. “— _and_ I weigh more. Plus, of the two of us, who is better at balance?”

He’s plenty good at balancing, Dick thinks. Much better than he gives himself credit for. Either way, Dick gives in. “Okay, okay. Hand over the munchkin.”

Lian throws her arms open, transferring over happily. Together they watch as Roy climbs onto the hammock, and while it’s perfectly stable, Dick is still thankful for the pad underneath that Dinah suggested they get. 

Once Roy is all settled, one socked foot hanging off the side, Dick approaches. Lian flings herself onto his chest, and Roy _oof_ s. As she giggles, Dick circles around to the other side, considering how he wants to do this. Roy helpfully extends his arm out to hold the hammock flat-ish. 

With a deep breath, he maneuvers himself quickly onto the soft fabric. He and Roy end up kind of squished together, and it’s hard to figure out comfortable position to cuddle up in, but eventually they get there. Dick lays on his side, one leg over Roy’s, Lian laying face down on Roy’s chest with her head turned to Dick.

For a few moments, they’re all quiet, enjoying the breeze and slight swaying Roy’s free foot provides. Then Roy, his eyes closed, sighs. “We should’ve cuddled in bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post here!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/615059530090496000/p-so-roydick-prompt-i-would-love-to-see-your)
> 
> if you liked this, please consider leaving a comment and letting me know what you think! <3


End file.
